The Complicated Life of the Guardian of the Hunt
by DivergentDemigodWizard46
Summary: Percy Jackson was heartbroken to put it simply. His girlfriend left him for immortality. Artemis offers a position for him to be the guardian of the hunt! How will the hunt react will love come with it to? Will Percy have enough to give his heart to someone? Read and find out! I will update as much as I can! I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON OR HEROES OF OLYMPUS! NO FLAMES!
1. Chapter 1

**HI GUYS! I DECIDED TO DO ANOTHER STORY SINCE MY OTHER ONE 'THE FRIENDSHIP THAT TURNED INTO SOMETHING MORE' (PERTEMIS) REALLY DID SUCK AND I THINK THAT I PUT WAY TOO MUCH DRAMA IN THERE AND ALSO THAT STORY IS ALMOST OVER! SO YEAH! SO NOW I PRESENT TO YOU THE LIFE OF THE GUARDIAN OF THE HUNT!**

PERCY POV

You guys would think that after all that I've been through after the Giant War that I would DESERVE a happy ending but I guess not! The fates just hate me for some reason! I'll just tell you what happened.

_Flashback…_

_After the Giant War, everything was good. People congratulated us but we were also very sad with all the losses in the war. Camp Jupiter and Camp Half-Blood will be united! It would be great right? But NO! After a little bit, the gods decided to reward us._

"_Jason Grace do you accept becoming the minor god of thunder and lightning?" Zeus thundered_

_Jason seemed undecided and talked with Piper for a little bit and then answered "I would be honored Father" _

_His father seemed satisfied with his answer and shot a beam at him where he soon passed out. _

"_Piper Mclean, do you accept to be the minor goddess of beauty and make-up?" Aphodite asked_

"_Yes, mom, thank you" She said and Aphrodite sent a beam at him_

"_Leo Valdez, do you accept to become the minor god of forgery and fire?" Hephaestus asked_

"_OF course!" He screamed and all the gods chuckled and Hephaestus shot a beam at him._

"_Hazel do you accept to be the minor goddess of jewels and have your cursed removed? Nico do you wish to become the minor god of souls and the Ghost King?" Hades asked_

"_I accept father" They both said and Hades shot 2 beams of light_

"_Frank Zhang, Do you accept to be the minor god of transformation and war?" Ares asked_

"_I also accept father" He said and Ares shot a beam._

"_Annabeth Chase, do you accept to be the minor goddess of wisdom and architecture and to be always help me with my projects?" Athena asked_

"_Of course Mother" She said with no hesitation and my heart broke, it shattered into a million pieces. Many people gasped when they heard this. I couldn't believe that she would actually say yes after I jumped into Tartarus with her. How could she? I can't believe this! Tears were threatening to spill and I just didn't care if I was in front of the gods, I just let myself cry in front of the council, I couldn't care less. _

"_PERSEUS JACKSON! Do you accept to be an Olympian?" Poseidon said _

"_I am honored but I would have to decline this offer but I would like to have a wish" I said_

"_What is it?" Zeus asked irritated that I declined godhood_

"_I have not decided and I would like to reserve it for another time" I said seriously_

"_Okay then, The 6 out of the 7 that became gods and goddess, would you like to be camp directors because Dionysus?" Zeus asked_

"_We all accept" Annabeth said_

_I can't believe it! More tears racked my body. I can't just see her everyday! I can't! She broke my heart! She hasn't even noticed that she did and that hurts! I thought that she loved me! I cried and cried and then Annabeth finally realized what she did because she came running towards me and said "P-percy?" "Chase, now you are somebody I just used to know! I can't believe you" I said tears still streaming down my face. She ran away dejectedly but I still cried and cried. Then somebody put a hand on my shoulder. "There, there Perseus" A woman said. I looked up and saw that Artemis the MAN-HATER comforting me! "I just can't go back to camp" I said sadly "Why don't you become the guardian of the hunters?" She asked "If it's fine with you then okay" I said happily because I didn't want to go to camp. "Okay then all you have to do is swear an oath to me" She said I said " I Perseus Jackson swear on the River Styx and Chaos' name to protect the hunters in every way I can and become the guardian of the hunters" _

"_**Why do you swear on my name Perseus Jackson, nobody has ever sworn on my name and lived" Chaos said**_

"_I swore on your name because I wanted to tell Lady Artemis that I am very serious about this" I said_

"_**I am impressed with your bravery child, I give you my full blessing" He said and shot with the most powerful beam I've seen today**_

"_Thank you, Lord Chaos" I said_

"_**NO problem, You have wings now and control all the matter that is created by me and the elements with ease. You can also flash to places or use elemental travel or opening a portal .You are also immortal and you can rival a lot of power Perseus. You also won't be restricted by the ancient laws. Do not disappoint me Perseus, Now good day to all" HE said and left with a flash**_

"_WOW, I did not expect that" I said_

_All the goddess just started at me. _

"_Is something wrong?" I asked_

"_No son, take a look of yourself" Father said_

I summoned a mirror and looked at myself. I looked even better than before! I even noticed that my shirt was off and that my eight pack was more prominent and defined than before. I gained more muscle and I got taller so now I'm 6'8! I looked cool. I summoned a shirt and all the goddess stopped looking.

"Let's go to the hunt now Perseus" Artemis said and flashed us to the hunters camp

All of them instantly drew their bows at me except for Thalia until Artemis said " Girls calm down, He is the guardian of the hunt now and I offered the position to him"

WISH ME LUCK!

**DO YOU GUYS LIKE IT SO FAR!? PLEASE REVIEW AND ALL FEEDBACK IS APPRECIATED! **


	2. Chapter 2 (Hunt)

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**THE HUNTERS AND HOW THEIR AGE APPEARS**

**THALIA-DAUGHTER OF ZEUS-15 YEARS OLD**

**PHOEBE-DAUGHTER OF ARES-16 YEARS OLD**

**ATLANTA-DAUGHTER OF HEPHAESTUS-19 YEARS OLD**

**MICHELLE-DAUGHTER OF ATHENA-18 YEARS OLD-TWIN (YOUNGER)**

**GENEVA-DAUGHTER OF ATHENA-18 YEARS OLD-TWIN (OLDER)**

**RASHI-DAUGHTER OF HEPHAESTUS-18 YEARS OLD **

**SKYLAR-DAUGHTER OF NIKE-14 YEARS OLD**

**LEILA-DAUGHTER OF APHRODITE-18 YEARS OLD**

**KACIE-DAUGHTER OF APHRODITE-16 YEARS OLD**

**FELICIA-DAUGHTER OF APOLLO-16 YEARS OLD**

**WILLOW-DAUGHTER OF DEMETER-15 YEARS OLD**

**JADEN-DAUGHTER OF HECATE-13 YEARS OLD**

**LINH-DAUGHTER OF APOLLO-17 YEARS OLD**

**TAMMY-DAUGHTER OF NEMESIS-16 YEARS OLD**

PERCY POV

"I don't care if you were invited here _boy"_ Phoebe said

"Good Luck with life here, Seaweed Brain" Thalia said after she hugged me

_That nickname...The nickname she gave me._ I was so tempted to just snap but I can't do that to Thalia. Tears were threatening to spill. I just couldn't take it anymore, I ran out of camp. I ran and ran, just thinking about her. I loved her with all my heart but she just jumped when she got the chance to become a goddess. I can't believe that I turned down godhood for her. How could she? I ran until I hit a lake and I sat and the thoughts just came back again. Her betrayal just came back rushing into my head again. Tears were overflowing my face. All the tears I held were just coming out. All of them. Suddenly I felt a warm feeling next to me. I saw Hestia.

I bowed and said "Lady Hestia"

"Percy, you don't have to bow to me" Hestia said

"I bow to you because you keep everything sane, I bow to you because you keep everything together, without you Olympus wouldn't be this far, your domain made me go through these 2 wars, and you are also one of my favorite goddess" I said truthfully

She looked at me with her big, warm, brown, eyes that held so much happiness and I realized that she doesn't get that much respect.

"Thank you Perseus, I know that you are Chaos' champion but will you become my champion too?" Hestia asked

"Of course Lady Hestia, I would be honored to be your champion" I said

She stood up and hit me with a fire beam. I suddenly felt a warm feeling enter me. It made me have hope all inside of me. That, Annabeth didn't betray me but reality struck and I knew it was not true.

"Here is a tent, if you hit the button then it would become a tent but I'll let you find what's in there for yourself" She said

"Thank you, Lady Hestia" I said and kissed her on the cheek

She looked at me in shock, I also did not expect that I would do that too but then she caressed my cheek and said "Perseus, you must know that your life here won't be easy,but I will visit from time to time also please be safe for me" and took a step towards me and kissed me on the cheek and flashed away

I stood there shocked that she just did that and said that. I didn't know that another goddess was looking at us all this time. I just went back to camp, tears no longer streaming down my face. When I went back to camp I asked Thalia if she could talk to me alone and she followed me to the lake again and I told her what happened and when she said that nickname that it triggered the memories of her. She couldn't believe that Annabeth had said that. She was so angry that a lightning bolt hit the ground next to us. She said sorry that she brought it up but I told her it was fine. We went back to camp since it was night. I told her good-night and went to a space and pressed the button. There was a brown tent. I walked in and saw that it had 2 stories! There was a plasma TV! There was so many video games! There was a movie screening room that had unlimited movies. There was a nice big bed too! There was wardrobe and a restroom and a kitchen that fully restocks itself. The fridge had everything that I wanted. There was also a fireplace so I went there and took some food and sacrificed it to Hestia and said 'Thank You' A few moments later she said 'You're welcome' in my head

ARTEMIS POV

I knew that nickname hit a nerve, so after a few moments, I went in his direction. Just when I was about to call him, there was a flash next to him and it was Lady Hestia. I decided to just listen to their conversation. When he said that she was one of his favorite goddess, I felt something burning in me. Like jealously? Why would I be jealous? Why should I care about what a stupid boy thinks about me! Wait he isn't a boy but a man. Then when he kissed her on the cheek I felt like I was stabbed in the heart! No, I can't love him, I am a MAIDEN GODDESS. When I thought the conversation was over, I thought she would just flash away but NO! She had to kiss him on the cheek! Why would she do that? I felt like I wanted to kill her! NO! NO! NO! You can't like him Artemis! It goes against all your beliefs! I wanted to get rid of these feelings! Why did I even invite him to the hunt? I'm going to make his time her like hell to get rid of these feelings! I also need to visit a certain love goddess for making me feel this way!

PERCY POV

Once I woke up it was 6:00a.m. I had no nightmares! YAY! I went to the eating area and saw some hunters there so I said "Good Morning"

"Whatever _boy"_ Tammy said

All the hunters were there, so I summoned some food for them. I summoned a breakfast buffet. Hestia told me that I have the ability to do that. I left them to their eating and knocked on Artemis' tent.

"Can I come in?" I asked and summoned plate that had eggs, sausage, toast and a glass of milk

"You can Perseus" She said and opened the flap

"Have a good breakfast" I said and gave her the plate and glass and left

I went to my tent and got some cereal and ate it. After breakfast there was a knock. I opened it and Lady Artemis was standing there. I ushered her to come in and take a seat on the sofa.

"Thanks for the breakfast" She said quietly

"No problem" I said

"You have to make breakfast, lunch, and dinner for the hunt everyday. You also have to wash their clothes at the river and have to sharpen the arrows" She said in a stricter tone and left the tent

I went outside the tent and went to the river to find a HUGE pile of clothes there. I tried using my water powers but some of them got tangled with each other and I had to separate them and I had to do this with EVERY SINGLE ONE! After that, I used my fire power to dry the clothes. I folded them and put them in front of every single hunter's tent. After that I stretched and heard so many cracks and I knew that my muscles would be sore tomorrow but I have to get used to it. I went to the armory tent and saw so many arrows! Well I better get started…..I had to stop half-way because it was lunch time! YAY! BREAK! I went in there and found all the hunters there.

"What do you want Thalia?" I asked

"I want venison pasta with ice cream" She said

I then conjured up plates with venison pasta with ice cream and water for everybody including Artemis. I ate some pizza on a tree. I saw the hunters talking and laughing and saw Artemis laughing along as well. She looked beautiful and her laugh was music to my ears. _Percy stop thinking that! She is the MOST COMMITTED MAIDEN GODDESS! BAD BAD THOUGHTS! _After I finished the pizza, I went back to sharpening arrows. After 4 more hours, I was finally done! I walked out of the tent to find my foot stuck in a rope that sent me up, upside down on a tree, hanging. I'm just going to have to get used to this…

TIME SKIP (3 MONTHS)

PERCY POV

It started out with just some un-harmful pranks put it got much worse than that. They sent animals to chase me and hunt me down. EVERY SINGLE DAY! They put the laundry into the mud after I wash them, they take axes and hit the arrows so it's harder to sharpen. At least some of the hunters don't hurt me. Like Thalia and the group of three which are: Geneva, Michelle, and Rashi. Kacie, Felicia, and Leila also don't hurt me and don't prank me. I became good friends with them. Hestia also tried to visit and we would watch movies together and talk. The people I just named make my life bearable and also one person, the person that I've grown to love is Artemis. She's just so beautiful without trying but I know she will never love me back. She is a maiden goddess. It hurts that she can't love me, it really does. Out of all the people I have to fall in love with it's her! WHY! WHY! WHY THE MAIDEN GODDESS! OUT OF ALL PEOPLE! Haven't I been through enough! Haven't the fates torture me enough! I open my heart to find that the person I love can't love me back! This sucks!


	3. Chapter 3 (Hestia)

**HIHIHIHIHIHIHIHI!**

PERCY POV

*sighs* I don't know what to do. Whatever I do, the hunters will still prank me except for a few. Phoebe is the WORST OF THEM ALL! She doesn't care. They barely even consider my feelings. They call me a stupid brat, disgrace, and no wonder Ann- _her _became a goddess. That I myself was a mistake. The worst part is, that I'm starting to believe it! All I can do is hope for the best. I finally finished my chores and made dinner for the hunters. I went to the lake just to think. To think what I did to deserve this. I also think about the person I love but she wouldn't return the feelings and I knew that. I was just walking along the lake then Artemis was suddenly next to me.

"Hello, Artemis" I said happily since she was here

"Hello, Perseus, How are you?" She asked

ARTEMIS POV

Stupid feelings for Percy Jackson! Why can't I hate him! WHY! UGH!

"I'm fine" He said but I knew he was lying

I looked into his eyes and saw that they were not the bright beautiful sea green eyes that held happiness but now they look dull full of pain. The hunters must have treated him badly, I have to talk to them about that, he is the ONLY male I respect, that is why I respect him but I guess I haven't been the nicest either. I did give him a lot of chores and the hunters lives were getting easier but he was just getting more work by the day. I would be lying if I said that I didn't feel bad about giving him these chores. Stupid love making me feel this way! STUPID! STUPID! STUPID!

"Hello? Artemis you there?" Percy asked

"Yeah, just got sidetracked" I said happily

We continued talking and he joked and kept calling me Arty to annoy me and I would call him Perseus because that would just annoy him more. We were laughing for hours and I was actually enjoying myself. I felt like I could just be who I am with him. He even let me say bad things about males. He told me about Annabeth and I told him about Orion. I may have thought I loved him but he is just a penny, two faced and worthless. He raped MY maidens in MY hunt. I don't even know why I'm opening up to him…

"I should sleep it's late, I have to do the chores tomorrow" Percy said

"Good Night" I said and looked down because I knew that I gave him those chores

He left without uttering another word, leaving me in my thoughts about him and feeling bad for making his life miserable.

PERCY POV

Once, I woke up, I was in a river! YAY! Another prank! Note the sarcasm. I got out of the water dry since I was the Son of Poseidon and went back to my tent to change clothes.

"Good Morning Mi'lady" I said and bowed

"I told you not to do that!" Artemis said

"The hunters are here so I should show you respect" I said sincerely

"Oh" She replied

"I'm going to go do the chores" I said and left to go to the river

Ugh! The pile is BIGGER than yesterday…..better get used to it…..

After 4 hours of washing clothes it's lunch time! YaY! Get to see the hunters! *HAPPY DANCING* NOTE THE SARCASM, I went to the dining area and asked " Michelle what do you want to eat? "Alfredo" was her response so I made all of the hunters have alfredo with some orange juice. I summoned a burger and left to go eat. After I finished eating, I need to go to the armoury tent which means that I have to go through the archery practice area…I was walking past there and all the man-haters were there so they shot at me and I deflected with riptide! THANK THE GODS OF OLYMPUS! I entered the tent to find so many dull arrows…..better start then….

TIME SKIP 3 HOURS

I finally finished all of the arrows. I stretched and so many cracks were heard but I was used to it….time to summon dinner. "Rashi what do you want to eat?" "Steak" She replied and I summoned some steak and vegetables with water for all of them and summoned some pizza for me, I walked away and ate and took first watch. While I was watching there was a flash beside me and it was Hestia.

"Hello Hestia" I said after I bowed

"Don't use formalities with me Percy" She said sternly

"I said Hestia not Lady Hestia" I said cheekily

"Whatever" Hestia said dismissively

"What's wrong?" I asked after her face turned into a frown

"I like someone but I don't know if they like me back"Hestia said sadly

I felt like I was stabbed in the gut. But why? Why would I feel like this? Why! WHY! WHY!

"Who do you like?" Percy asked

"I can't tell you" Hestia said looking down

"You don't trust me enough?" I asked her with hurt evident on my face

"N-no it's not-" Hestia started

"You know what? Just don't." I felt like I was punched in the face.

"Shit." Hestia muttered.

I walked away to where all the hunters were still talking with each other when Hestia suddenly appears and wraps her arms around me.

"Percy, I-I-I ...t-think... I l-li-like .. y-you." Hestia blurted.

When I was about to react, she through me off guard, and she kissed me slowly and deeply. I pushed her off of me and I pull off the "what the fuck" face.

"Look don't take this the way but I'm not looking for a relationship. I just can't Hestia." I sighed.

"What? So I take all of my courage to tell you for all these months and you reject me and insult me?! Just watch your back, Perseus Jackson." Hestia snapped her fingers in a Z formation and zapped out.

The hunters looked at me in disgust. I was the male that they despised only Geneva, Rashi,Thalia nd Michelle didn't look at me like that. Even the girl I rejected Hestia for looked at me in disgust. She looked at me like she never knew me like I was horrible like I was the worst person on Earth , her least favorite male even less than Orion. The look on her face made me want to wither away and never see it again. It made me just want to scream but I kept my calm and walked away with my head down. I just wish that she could like me. If only it were true but then I think about Hestia ,how she was always there for me and how she made me feel better at my worst times.

ARTEMIS POV

That JERK! I thought that he was a decent male! I guess sometimes people aren't who they actually are even though it sometimes maybe so convincing. I was so close to loving him. I was so close at least now I don't have to worry about me liking a guy. I don't even care anymore. He is horrible. How could I ever even like him! I can't believe it!

TIME SKIP (2 WEEKS)

Ugh! The pranks are even worse than before. I'm surprised I haven't been killed yet. I can only talk to Geneva, Michelle, Rashi and Thalia. Even Artemis doesn't talk to me! The girl I love hates me. I want to kill myself, I am even considering that but I would be a coward! How would Artemis like me then? She will believe it's the easy way out. Death can't even compare the pain I am feeling right now. Nothing is going to make me feel better. I don't even talk the only thing I say is "What do you guys want to eat?" and "Yes" ! That's all I say. I'm left in my thoughts. I uncapped Riptide and looked at it. I could end it now. I could. Everything would be forgotten, I wouldn't have to see them again. I wouldn't even be pranked again. I could live without them but I just can't leave her, I can't just leave Artemis like that so I capped Riptide and put it in my pocket and just fell down on my bed. The bed that is in the tent that Hestia gave me. Then tent that SHE gave me. Artemis makes me bow and call her Lady Artemis again.

"I can make Artemis like you again" Chaos said in my mind

"How?" I asked

"I will let Zoe live again" She said obviously

"Really?" I asked

"Yeah" She said and left my mind

Seconds later Zoe is in my tent smiling at me.

"Hi Zoe" I said happily

"Hi Percy and thanks" Zoe said

"Can I tell you something?" I asked

"Yeah, of course, you can trust me" She said

I told her the story of Annabeth and Hestia and how I love Artemis and the whole story after she died.

"I don't know what to do" I said tiredly

"Me neither but I want to say 'hi' to Artemis" She said and walked out with me following behind her.

"ZOE?!" Artemis screamed

"Hello, Mi'lady" Zoe said

**SOOOO? PercyxHestia or Pertemis?! **

**Sorry for not updating, I have been wanting to trust me but I was stuck and I wanted to make my story different from other stories so yeah! **

**Percy and Hestia or Percy and Artemis?**


	4. Chapter 4 (Council Meetings)

PERCY POV

"How are you even here Zoe?" Artemis asked after she hugged Zoe

"Percy asked Chaos to let me live again" Zoe said

"Thank you Perseus" Artemis said happily and hugged me

After we broke apart, I was forcing myself not to blush and Zoe gave me a wink and I just chuckled at her.

"Thank you Percy, She was my sister" Phoebe and Atlanta say to me

"You're welcome girls, I should go" I said and left and went inside my tent again and was left in my own thoughts.

TIME SKIP

I woke up the next morning and went out of my tent and found that they haven't even pranked me ! I was so happy, that I was on cloud nine! I couldn't believe it, they actually left me alone for once in my life!

ZEUS POV

What happened to Hestia? All of a sudden she is so..so...so.. SASSY!

PERCY POV

I was just sitting at the lake and Artemis came up to me.

"Hello, Lady Artemis" I said and bowed to her

"Thank you for making her come back to Earth" Artemis said quietly

"Chaos actually brought her back mi'lady" I said

"Thank You anyways Perseus" Artemis said

TIME SKIP (1 week)

The hunters accepted me into the hunt! All of them! YAY! Artemis and I have been talking a lot. Like a nice civilized conversation. We would talk a long time. YAY! I have less chores because the Hunters decided that I should not do all of them. YAY! My life was so much better from almost suicidal to happiness.

"I can't believe I used to think about killing myself" I said to Artemis

"What! Perseus, don't even think about doing that" Artemis said and grabbed my cheek.

We were so close to each other. We were sitting on a branch and we were inches apart . She was blushing right now but she didn't let go. We leaned in closer and closer until our lips met and everything didn't matter to me anymore. Everything was amazing. I was in pure bliss. I loved her and we kissed! After we pulled apart I said "Artemis, I love you and I was wondering if you feel the same way and if you do will you be my girlfriend?"

ARTEMIS POV

He just asked me! Should I say yes? Should I say no? What will happen if I say yes. What will happen if I say no! I'm so confused right now. My old feeling are resurfacing again. One half was saying to say yes and the other was saying to say no. I don't know what to do. What will my father do? I don't want him to be hurt.

"I-I don't know Perseus. I-i-It's just that I…..really just don't know…...What will my father say?...What would happen?...Would you break my heart and leave me? Percy I do love you too but I really don't know. You're a demigod and I'm goddess. What will happen? What would the hunters say? How could our relationship survive? What would happen to all of my beliefs? I wished we had more time and another chance" I said sadly looking down

PERCY POV

The words hit me like I just went to Tartarus again, no, it was even worse than that. The rejection. By the girl I love. How could I look at her after this? How could I even talk to her? Her domains titles are more than me. And she says she loves me!

My eyes were stinging but I managed to choke out "As you wish _Lady Artemis_"

I was starting to climb down the tree and Artemis said " NO! PERCY! WAIT THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT ! PERCY COME BACK!" tears falling down but my tears were already down

I looked at her so she could see my face " It's fine mi'lady, I was stupid" I said and climbed the way down and went into my tent and cried my heart out letting myself letting it all go. For everything that happened, for all of my bottled up emotions.

I woke up and went out of my tent and went to the eating area. "Zoe what would you like to eat?" "Cereal?" "Your wish is my command" I said and summoned the food

I looked at Artemis and her eyes were red. She looked at me her eyes pleading at me to talk to her but I just shook my head disbelievingly and walked away. I thought about how I rejected Hestia. How hurt she must have felt. How bad it felt for the feelings not to be returned. She helped me out so much and I said no to her. I said no! I couldn't believe it! I need to make things right . I flashed to Hestia's location.

"Hestia?" I asked

"I don't want to talk to you" She said with attitude which I never heard from her

"Hestia Please" I said touching her shoulder

"Don't touch me" She screamed at me and yanked my hand out of her shoulder and flashed away

SOMETHING IS WRONG WITH HER!

I don't even know what to do! What was I thinking when I rejected her! How could I even do that! I flashed back to the hunters camp and looked for Zoe.

She was talking with Artemis so I just walked away, I was about to tell her what happened but she is talking to HER! Suddenly Hermes came to camp and said that Artemis and I are required to come for a council meeting...I flashed there and Zeus said "The main reason we are here is because of Hestia's recent behavior. What has caused this to happen?"

"I rejected her when she said she liked me" I said quietly in the middle of the throne room, my eyes showing obvious regret of what I did.

"Why?" Zeus asked

"Because, I loved someone else but she rejected me too and I deeply regret what I did because now I know how it feels like to be rejected to the person I loved most" I said directly looking at Artemis but none of the gods noticed except for her and she was looking down.

"Percy you need to make her normal again you are the only one who can do it" Aphrodite said

"I will, I need to fix my mistakes. I will try to find her and get her back to normal and not the sassy Hestia." I said determined

"Well then, COUNCIL DISMISSED!" Zeus screamed and left

Artemis flashed right in front of me and started "Percy I-"

"Don't bother _Lady Artemis_" I said and flashed away

I need to find Hestia. I need to make her normal again, I know how it feels now.

I NEED TO MAKE THINGS RIGHT AGAIN!


	5. Chapter 5 (Blessings and Meetings)

PERCY POV

"Good-Bye _Lady Artemis_" I said saying 'Lady Artemis' dragged out because she said she is a goddess and I'm just a mere demigod

"Percy, wait" Artemis pleaded

"Whatever" I said in a 'not caring' tone

"Don't go, please don't leave me" Artemis said her eyes looking at me

"You should have thought about that yesterday then" I said and walked away not caring if I hurt her because she hurt me x10000000000000000000000000000000 times worse

I left, I said all of my good-byes. I flashed to Hestia's location.

She was in a meadow. The sun was shining and all the crops were full grown. There was a waterfall nearby and she was sitting on one of the rocks. I walked to her quietly.

"Hestia, please talk to me" I said

"Whatever" She said while doing a hair-flip

"Hestia, please, I know how it feels like now to be rejected" I pleaded towards her

"And all of a sudden you care? Why didn't you care 2 weeks ago?" She snapped

"I regret what I did Hestia, Please look at me" I said

She turned around and I was shocked. Her hair might have been neat but her eyes were bloodshot red. Her eyes were also puffy. Her lip was bitten so badly and her cheeks were glistening with tears. She looked so much worse. She probably turned around so that I could see her eyes. The eyes that held so much pain that I couldn't look at them anymore. I couldn't handle their gaze at me and what makes this worse is that this is MY fault. I looked at my shoes like it was the most interesting thing in the world. She was so kind to me and all I did was break her heart. Seeing her like this makes my heart shatter. That feeling I felt when she said she liked someone was jealousy. That she liked someone else. That she didn't love me. I was blinded by my love for Artemis that I didn't see the love I had for Hestia. I rejected a girl I loved without knowing that I loved her. What kind of monster am I? How could I be so inconsiderate of other people's feelings? I love Hestia. Not Artemis. She just broke my heart like Annabeth. I'm so stupid! How could I not know that I love her! I better make this go well then...

"See what you did to me Percy?" Hestia screamed at me

"Please Hestia, I just need you to talk to me like you did before" I said

"And why should I do that" She asked

"Because Hestia, I love you too! I didn't realize it because I was blinded and didn't notice my love for you and I just want you to be at my side" I said turning her around

"I SAID DON'T TOUCH ME!" Hestia screamed and shot a beam of light at me

HESTIA POV

What did I just do? He passed out. His hand is cold. I checked his pulse, it's dead. I just killed the guy I loved. I'm a monster. How could I act so out of character? He said he loved me too. He returned the same feelings. How could I let the one person I deeply care about die by my own hand. I have to wait for him to reform and I will wait forever if it means to just see him again. (DIVERGENT QUOTE) One more kiss, one more glance, one more word, one more. If only I said I loved him too. I'm a murderer. I killed someone. I, a peaceful goddess killed somebody without a reason. I killed the best guy ever to live. I KILLED PERSEUS JACKSON, Hero of Olympus, and so much more. I cry and cry over his now dead body and I kiss him softly on the lips and flashed to Olympus to tend the hearth. I saw all the gods there. I should tell them.

"I have accidently killed Perseus Jackson" I said looking down

I looked up to see their reactions and I saw Artemis , Annabeth, Zoe , and Poseidon crying. He couldn't believe that his son was dead. Why would Artemis cry? Thats interesting…

"How could you kill him?" Zeus asked sadly, even he liked Percy

"I was out of character, out of line, I don't know what came over me and the next thing I know he is on the ground. Deceased." I said sadly my voice cracking on the words that I said

"WHY DID YOU KILL THE BOY YOU LOVE?!" Aphrodite screamed

"I told you I let anger consume me and i wasn't thinking" I said

The meeting dragged on about how he long until he was going to reform. Artemis kept on crying! I thought she was the man-hating goddess! That's odd, is she the person that Percy loved? NO! NO! It can't be. Artemis is too smart to make such a stupid choice like that. She is above breaking somebody's heart. Right?

PERCY POV

I woke up on a bed. What!? I'm supposed to be in Tartarus though…..

"Yes you are Perseus" Chaos said

"Then why am I in the Void?" I asked

"You don't need to go there again and I just want you to meet the primordals" Chaos said and ushered me to follow

I walked into the throne room. All the primordals were smiling at me, Even Gaea ! Is this a dream?! I pinched myself just to make sure.

"All the primordals want to give you their blessing" Chaos said

All the primordals came up to me and chanted in ancient ancient language and they blessed me and then Nyx said "You now are the Champion of the Primordals"

"Thanks" I said sincerely

"The Olympians are having a meeting of your 'death' , I should send you back now" Chaos said

He sent me back and the next I know is that I'm in the middle of the throne room.

"Percy?" Hestia asked


	6. Chapter 6 (Love and Birthdays)

HAPPY BIRTHDAY PERCY!

PERCY POV

I was suddenly crashed into a hug from Hestia.

"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry" Hestia said crying on my chest

"Hey it's okay, I'm here now" I said calmly trying to reasure her

"Okay" She sniffled

"I still haven't gotten my answer" I said smiling

"About what?" She asked curiously

"That I love you and I would always want you by my side as a girlfriend" I said seriously

"I love you too Percy and yes, I'll be your girlfriend Percy" She said

I took her by the waist and spun her around. Once I set her on the ground I kissed we broke apart everyone was staring at us.

Zeus was about to say something but Hestia cut him off "I don't care what you say Zeus, I am older than all of you in this room. I am your older sister and you will not tell me what to do and I don't want to be a maiden goddess anymore" She said her attitude coming back for just a little bit

Zeus was flustered, he looked like the biggest tomato in the universe! The other gods except for Artemis was laughing. She looked down at her feet, sadness clear on her face but none of the gods payed attention to her, they payed attention to Zeus and Hestia and I. Hestia and I flashed out after Zeus was over his shock.

Hestia and I were alone and after a while I said "You didn't have to quit being a maiden goddess you know?"

"You don't want me?" Hestia said her eyes watering more and more by the second

I took her in my arms. I was behind her and my arms were wrapped around her waist. I leaned toward her ear and whispered "No of course not Hestia, I love you, I just thought you were happy being a maiden goddess, I just want you to be happy"

She looked up at me, wiping her tears in the process and said "Gods, I love you too Percy" and kissed me and I felt like I was the happiest man on Earth. It was the best feeling ever. I can't believe that Hestia would say yes after I rejected her. I was the luckiest man on Earth.

"I have to return to the hunt Hestia but I will try to see you as often as I can" I said

"I'll see you soon then and Happy Birthday" Hestia said and kissed me before he flashed out

I was sad to leave Hestia but I had to go back to the hunt or else Artemis would be mad.

I went into camp to find Zoe.

"Hey! I need to tell you something" I said

"Hey! You're back so soon and we can go to your tent to talk about it" She replied

Once we were in my tent that Hestia gave me I said "I went to find Hestia and I realized that I loved her and I told her that but then her attitude was in the way and she shot a beam at me and I died but Chaos took me and now I'm blessed by all the primordals too! When we came back, Hestia was crying about how she killed me and the whole council was in a grave mood but then Hestia saw me and she crashed me in a hug that I returned and then she said she loved me and that she'll be my girlfriend and then we kissed in front of Artemis. She was really sad and I don't know what to do"

"First of all, HAPPY BIRTHDAY PERCE! Second of all, I don't know what to do with Artemis. I know you love both of them but you have to know which one you love more but don't hurt any one of their feelings because it will be chaos if you do" She said

We left my tent and we went to go eat dinner but on the table was a blue birthday cake and blue chocolate cookies. With all the hunters there and they screamed "HAPPY BIRTHDAY PERCY!" I was surprised they knew when my birthday was. I was really happy! I even forgot my own birthday and they remembered! "How did you guys know it was my birthday?" I asked

"Thalia told us" Phoebe replied simply

They ushered me to sit with them and I did happily. We ate birthday cake and laughed and cracked jokes and they laughed at me sometimes but I didn't mind because they actually accepted me into the hunt and I couldn't ask for more than that. I can't believe the biggest man haters in the world actually accepted me. I was forever grateful for that. After we finished the cake and cookies , I said thank you but then they gave me gifts and I was so happy, that they would give me gifts. I said thank you to each and every one of them. I was really happy right now. I had Hestia and the hunters accepted me! Artemis told everyone that we were going to camp and I couldn't believe it! We were going back! The place I didn't ever want to go back to. I was scared out of my minds! How could I face Annabeth or my 'friends' who betrayed me for immortality. But most importantly how could I face everybody back at camp! I don't know how I would! How would I! I wished I could just stay with Hestia and didn't have to face them.

I went to sleep. Once I woke up the only thing I could do is think that I have to go back to camp now and I don't know what will happen. Will Annabeth forget me and have a boyfriend? Will she want me back? What would the rest of the seven do? I have no idea. I wish I could avoid this but I can't. I sadly can't because I have to face them eventually and that time is now.


	7. Chapter 7 (Secret Lover?)

**WHO DO YOU GUYS WANT WITH PERCY? GIVE ME SUGGESTIONS! HESTIA AND PERCY CAN BREAK UP BUT PLEASE TELL ME WHO!**

**I'M GOING TO TRY TO UPDATE WEEKLY BUT I HAVE SCHOOL! UGH! I WILL TRY TO AT LEAST UPDATE ONCE A WEEK! **

ARTEMIS POV

The words that came to my mind were: _How could he? I thought he still loved me._ I thought that maybe I could fix the biggest mistake I've ever made which was obviously rejecting him. When I saw the tears in his eyes, my heart broke at the sight. We left that night with broken hearts….both of us had shattered hearts that night. The worst day of my life, How could I do such a thing? I love him and I REJECTED him. I did what a terrible male would do. The male would reject the girl but how could I reject him! How could I say that women are the superior race when I the leader of the man-haters was a hypocrite. What would the hunters think of me now? Worse than being with Percy….Percy...the thought of his name brought tears flowing out of my eyes. He ran off to Hestia now. He always looks at me with a blank face, anger, or sadness. I don't know what to do. He moved on while I'm still stuck here sulking about him. I had my chance and I ruined it. I ruined it. I wish that his lips could be on mine again. Heck, if I didn't imply no, we could have been kissing right now in my tent on my bed. How could he get over me so quickly? Am I that repulsive or horrible? I'm so confused. I need to talk to Athena once the hunters are at camp.

PERCY POV

We were all gathered in a circle. Artemis was about to flash us to camp. We were engulfed in a bright light but I didn't need to close my eyes. The next thing I know is that we are at camp. The campers are hustling about. Nice to know that everything is back to normal and that there is no war so far. Hopefully we can have peace for a long time. I don't look forward to fighting. Artemis told us to do whatever we wanted to. She flashed out after that. I wonder where she went… I walked around camp just looking at what has been my home for so many years. All the good memories with Annabeth and my friends. The camp didn't remind me of what Annabeth and I had but just told me that I had fun here. I moved on I'm with Hestia and I love her. I was walking around when I saw a fire and a little 8 year old girl tending it. It was Hestia. I went there and sat next to her. She looked at me and she instantly changed into a 20 year old girl. (BTW: PERCY IS 21 BUT HE CAN CHANGE HIS AGE)

"Hey"

"Hi Percy, I forgot to give you this" She said and handed me a nice Rolex watch

"It can change into any weapon or shield you want it to be" She said

"Thank You Hestia" I said and gave her a kiss. It felt amazing. I licked her lip for entrance and she gave in and opened it slightly. We broke apart after a few more minutes.

"You're giving me too many gifts, When is your birthday?" I asked and smiled at her

"It's actually pretty soon, it's in two days" She said dismissively

I was already planning to do something for her birthday. IT HAD TO BE SUPER DUPER AWESOME! Like my mom's blue cookies…..oh, those taste so good. STUPID ADHD! Off track! I need to plan something special for her but what could it be?

ARTEMIS POV

I flashed to Athena's palace and saw her just reading some book.

"Hey Athena" I said

"Hey Artemis, What do you need dearest sister" Athena smiled

"I just need advice and you seem the best at that" I said quietly

"What's wrong Artemis? Tell me and I'll help you" Athena said reassuringly

"When, Percy became the guardian of the hunt, I started to get these weird feelings like wanting to be closer to him and blushing whenever he says anything that is directed at me and I later found out that I loved him but then He rejected Hestia! I thought he was better than to reject a girl! I hated him after that but then he revived Zoe and I couldn't be happier! Then we were talking again and the hunters liked him again and then all of sudden on one night we kissed. Percy and I kissed. It felt amazing. Like everything else didn't matter and what mattered was us and only us. But after we broke apart, He asked me to become his girlfriend and I implied 'no' and I regret that answer so much because I really do love him! He won't even talk to me now unless it's absolutely necessary. It breaks my heart to see him not talking to me and now he's with Hestia and I'm jealous of her because I love him! I don't know what to do" I said in one breath

"Wow! YOU GUYS KISSED?!" Athena screamed

"Don't shout it!" I ushered

"Why not? Are you afraid people will hear?" Athena curiously asked

"Yeah, People think I'm the cold-hearted virgin goddess not a love struck girl!" I said

"Oh,yeah, I think you should try to be nice to him so that he will open up to you. He might not but maybe he will and ARTEMIS! THEY CAN ALWAYS BREAK UP!" Athena said

"Yeah, Sometimes I forget about that" I said

Athena face-palmed herself. She couldn't believe that I could forget such a thing. I couldn't believe I forgot about it too. How could I be so stupid? How could I?

UNKNOWN POV

I love you, I just wished that you loved me back, if only you could. I'll be there soon and I hope you will come to love me.


	8. Chapter 8 (Dates and Birthdays)

**HEY GUYS! SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING BUT…...STUPID SCHOOL GOT IN THE WAY! :'(**

PERCY POV

Today is Hestia's birthday! YAY! I planned it ALL out! I can't wait….I just hope she likes it though. I got up and showered, changed, and stuff to get ready for the day. I already told Artemis that I wouldn't be at camp today. I hope she likes today though. I flashed to Hestia's palace and found her tending the hearth…...NO SURPRISE THERE!

I walked behind her and covered her eyes and said in a voice unlike mine "Guess who?"

"I don't know" She said but we both knew it was me. She shoved my hands off her eyes and gave me a short and simple kiss.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" I said happily

"Thanks Percy but I don't really celebrate my birthday" Hestia said

"THE HORROR! How could you NOT celebrate your birthday! It's like the best day of the year!" I said to her with an incredulous face on

"We gods don't really celebrate because we are already old" Hestia explained

"NOPE! I'm going to take you out for a whole day for YOUR birthday! No ifs! No buts! No coconuts!" I said

Hestia knowing that she could not win this fight said "Fine" and let him flash to whatever place he had planned

HESTIA POV

"We're both immune to fire right?" Percy whispered in my ear

I shivered involuntarily and he smirked but I replied with a "DUH"

"Well then, Here we are" Percy said and showed me an arena

"Why are we here Perce?" I asked

"You know how people have snow ball fights? We're going to have a fire ball fight! And don't worry, the arena is fireproof, nothing will actually burn, I already thought ahead of time" He said

"Okay then, we should go our different ways now" I said and hurried off

AFTER A FEW MINUTES!

"READY?" Percy shouted

"Yeah!" I screamed back

"3! 2! 1! GO!" Percy screamed and ran out of his hiding place

I ran out of mine too and threw a fireball at him but he ducked and the fireball missed his chest by a few inches.

"Dammit" I cursed under my breath but I noticed a fireball coming toward me and I ducked behind one of the small wood walls

I looked over and the side and saw Percy standing there and I threw a fireball at his feet but he jumped over and started running towards me but I flashed right behind him and threw a fireball at him in the back.

THIRD POV

She laughed and ran away from him as fast as she could and ducked behind one of the wood walls but she tripped and Percy hit her with a fireball and he quickly pounced on her.

"Well, it looks like this is a tie" Percy said leaning his face closer to Hestia

"I guess it is" Hestia said also leaning in closer

They both couldn't take it anymore and leaned forward at the same time slamming their lips together. Eventually, Percy asked her for entrance but she decided to tease him and keep her mouth closed. Percy whined but the thought of an idea and tickled her! She laughed and Percy used that opportunity to push his tongue inside her mouth. They were soon fighting for dominance and the need for breathing made them pull away unwillingly.

"I have other things planned still" Percy panted

"Let's go" Hestia said as breathless as Percy, maybe even more

Percy flashed Hestia and himself to the Atlantis and quickly put an air bubble around them so that Hestia could breathe underwater. They walked the streets of Atlantis, holding hands and talking quietly until Percy said that they were at the destination. In front of Hestia was a table for two in the eye of the storm of living creatures and plants. It was beautiful to put it simply. He pulled the chair out for her and then he sat down himself. He had already planned all the food beforehand so he just snapped his fingers and the appetizers were right there in front of them. They ate in silence for the most part, they did the usual couple things and fed each other food still. After they were done eating, Percy flashed them to Paris!

"Why are we here Percy?" Hestia asked him curiously

"Today, we're going to go all over the world to go sightseeing together and don't worry about the pictures, I have that covered" Percy said

"Let's go then" Hestia said and pulled Percy toward the Eiffel Tower

Once they were up there, the whole place was empty to Hestia's surprise so she asked "Why is no one here, isn't this a popular tourist sight?"

"I know it is, but I made sure that it's empty so that it's only the two of us" Percy said and wrapped his arms around Hestia. She smiled up at him, touched that he would do such a thing and closed the distance between them and kissed. Once they broke apart Hestia said "You know that I love you right?" "Of course I do and I love you too Hestia" Percy said

After they left Percy flashed them to his favorite waterfall but on top of it. He flashed on swimming trunks and made Hestia wear a non-revealing bikini because he still respected her privacy. "What are you going to do Percy?" Hestia asked nervously

"We're going to jump off the waterfall of course" Percy said obviously

"PERSEUS JACKSON! WE ARE NO-" Hestia screamed but was cut off with a kiss. Once Hestia was distracted Percy wrapped his arms around her and jumped off the waterfall making Hestia want to scream but since they were still kissing, she didn't bother because she loved the way how her lips felt on Percy's and didn't want to break apart. Once they hit the water, it felt like falling on a cloud because Percy softened the fall. He made them float using the water currents along the kiss to continue. The need for air once again, made them break apart.

"I'm going to kill you Perseus" Hestia said

"I don't think so Hestia, I think you actually enjoyed that" Percy said cheekily because he knew that Hestia was lying

"Fine, you win this time but next time it won't be so easy Perseus Jackson" Hestia said waringly

"Consider me warned" Percy said and kissed her softly again but broke away quickly wanting to go to the next place. He flashed them to a rock and dried Hestia and flashed on her old clothes just like he did with his after and then flashed away to next place.

TIME SKIP 3 HOURS

"Let's go to dinner" Percy said after they visited many beautiful places that day

Percy flashed them to the top of the Empire state building and held Hestia closely. He expanded his wings and took off into the air flying at a slow rate so that Hestia could feel how it is to fly. They looked at the beautiful view from where they were and looked at all the lights filling the night sky perfectly. He flew slowly, and when they reached Camp Half-Blood's beach he slowly went down. They landed softly on the sand where a picnic was waiting for them, lit with candles. He ushered her to sit down with him. They ate silently and once they were done everything disappeared. He told Hestia to stand up and she did.

"Happy Birthday Hestia" Percy said and handed her a necklace which he put on her. It was a simple flame but it looked beautiful. "Whenever you pull it, I'll be right beside you" Percy said

Then something appeared in Percy's hand and he handed it to Hestia. It was a photo book containing pictures of today that Hestia didn't even know that they were taken.

"Thank you Percy, I had so much fun today with you" Hestia said quietly

"Your welcome" Percy said

Hestia kissed him softly at first but it grew more passionate. Hestia's fingered got tangled in his hair and Percy was tracing up and down her back. Hestia and Percy both tilted their heads both wanting to deepen the kiss. Percy licked Hestia's lips and Hestia opened her mouth instantly making their tongues fight for who would win for dominance. When they finally couldn't breathe anymore they broke apart and said bye and left.

ARTEMIS POV

I can't believe it's Hestia's birthday! I was just going to go to the beach trying to see Percy's element but saw them flying down wrapped in each other arms making me extremely jealous. I decided to hide my presence and watch. After dinner, he gave her gifts and they kissed! UGH! I wished that I didn't have to see this pain even though I forced myself to. Why did I even stay there! It just brought me more pain. I just want to be Percy's girlfriend!

UNKNOWN POV

I watched you today, I just wished you knew who I was and loved me back. I love you so much it hurts my heart! Not letting my identity being known to you hurts and I just wish you would love me but I'll be there soon.


	9. Chapter 9 (Break ups?)

**HEY GUYS! I'M GOING TO TRY TO UPDATE SOONER BUT NOOOOOOOOO PROMISES!**

**IF YOU GUYS HAVE ANY IDEAS PLEASE PM ME!**

_**YOU GUYS NEED TO TELL ME WHAT SHIP YOU WANT WITH PERCY!**_

_**ATHENA**_

_**ARTEMIS**_

_**HESTIA**_

_**ZOE**_

_**ANNABETH**_

_**CHAOS**_

_**HERA**_

_**APHRODITE**_

_**SELENE**_

_**ETC **_

_**TELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**_

PERCY POV

"Good morning _Lady _Artemis" I said with no emotion at all

"Good morning Percy" Artemis said looking down

I felt a little pang of hurt when she didn't actually look at me. Something was wrong…..Artemis always looked at people in the eye to show confidence but she was looking at her feet…..

"Lady Artemis is something wrong?" I asked and put a hand on her shoulder comfortingly

"No, nothing is wrong" She snapped and walked away

Wow….I thought she actually just wanted to talk to me like less than 24 hours ago...that's really weird though..maybe I should talk to Aphrodite about this…

So I flashed to Aphrodite's palace and knocked on her door.

She opened the door and said "Hey Percy" and put her hand on my chest. I took her hand off of me and walked inside. "Well that's not very nice" Aphrodite pouted "I need to ask you a question" I said to her. She walked up to me and whispered in my ear "What is it?" "Can you please be serious for a second" I said pleading her to not try to make me have to sleep with her. "Fine" She pouted and sat on the couch and gestured for me to do the same. "So what do you want to ask me?" Aphrodite smiled "It's about Artemis" I said and looked down "Well, well, well, aren't you dating Hestia not Artemis?" She asked "I am dating Hestia" I said confidently "Then why do you want to know about Artemis ?" She asked "Because…." I said "OH. MY. GODS. A LOVE TRIANGLE!" Aphrodite shrieked "No. It's not a love triangle!" I said " Can you please just answer my question Aphrodite?" I asked "Okay, I'll answer your question!" Aphrodite said

"My question is: Artemis has been wanting to explain to me what happened….as you know...but this morning when I was actually a little bit warmer to her and offered to comfort her she just shook me off and didn't look me in the eye..so I knew she was lying. Why is she doing this?" I asked really confused

Aphrodite looked at me incredulously "YOU REALLY DON'T KNOW?!"

"Yeah, I don't know" I said truthfully

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" Aphrodite said shocked with her jaw dropped

"No, I don't" I said

"YOU. GOT. TO. BE. JOKING." Aphrodite said

"No, I'm not" I said getting annoyed she wouldn't tell me

"She's acting like that because SHE FUCKING LOVES YOU" Aphrodite screamed at me

"WOAH. Wait a second" I said

"She loves you and she's sad that you're acting cold to her and she's just trying to talk to you ...to explain why she said it….she's heartbroken that you got over her so quickly….you got with Hestia mere moments after you guys admitted your feelings….feelings can't go away that easily Percy….they can't….She thought that maybe she had a chance to fix things with you but the next thing she knew ...you were already in another relationship with somebody else...and that really took a toll on her...she was really hurt by that...she's in a lot of pain right now...and she's just angry at how things turned out...and you know...that deep down inside of you….you still love Artemis...no matter how much you deny it... you still do….sure you love Hestia...but...you love Artemis more."

"But I can't just do that to Hestia" I said sadly "I just can't do that" I said again

"YOU DON'T HAVE TO TELL ME PERSEUS JACKSON!" A voice screamed and I knew exactly who it was..the person I wished that wouldn't come at this moment...

_Hestia_

I turned around slowly not wanting to talk to her. Please...let this be a dream...please...PLEASE..

"Hey Hestia" I said sheepishly and rubbed my neck while looking at the floor

"DON'T 'HEY HESTIA' ME! WHAT DID APHRODITE JUST SAY?! WHY ARE YOU GUYS EVEN TALKING ABOUT ARTEMIS ANYWAY?! I thought...I thought that you loved me Percy...I thought you did..I just thought that we had a chance at love" Hestia said her voice started out loud but it got quieter after every single word she said

Man, I feel so bad right now, but I can't control my feelings. THIS SUCKS!

I ran to her and enveloped her in a hug and said "Hestia, I do love you"

"Then, why would you love Artemis more?" She asked

"I don't know why, but, I just can't control my feelings" I said honestly

I didn't want Aphrodite to be in the same room so I flashed her to her palace.

After several moments of silence, Hestia asked "What do we do now?"

"I don't know" I said

"Of course you don't know what to do Seaweed Brain" Hestia teased and I involuntarily flinched

"Oh. My. Gods. I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you" Hestia said and hugged me while I was shuddering while memories of Annabeth and I flooded into my mind

"Hey it's okay, everything's going to be okay" Hestia said comfortingly and rubbed circles on my back

"Are you okay?" She asked

"Yeah, Just a little too much for me on 1 day" I said

"Yeah, I guess so" Hestia said

"But, honestly what do we do now" I asked

"Well, we either break up and remain friends OR we continue this relationship but I don't want you to be unhappy" Hestia said and I admired her selflessness

"But how would we know which one is best for us?" I asked

"I guess we just have to pick one and let the Fates do the rest" She said

"Which decision do you want?" I asked her

"The one that is the best for us" She said

"Well that doesn't help at all" I said and she smacked me

"HEY!" I shouted

"That's what you get" Hestia says smugly

"Do you think we should break up?" I asked

"I think we should because I would feel guilty if we continue this relationship and you will be unhappy so it's a lose, lose, situation" Hestia said thougtfully

"Okay, then, we'll break up but on peaceful terms and we will remain best friends" I said

"Yeah we will" Hestia said

"One last time?" I asked

"What's th-" She started but I cut her off with a kiss, one of the best kisses I ever had

"Maybe we shouldn't" I said breathlessly

"Shouldn't what?" She asked

"Shouldn't break up" I said and kissed her again

UNKNOWN POV

YAY! I'm so happy today! I just found out that I could reveal my identity to you once I get to Earth. Which will be soon! I hope that you'll love me back. I really do

**SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR ALMOST A MONTH BUT SCHOOL HAD SO MUCH WORK AND I JUST COULDN'T KEEP UP!**

_**SO PLEASE TELL ME WHO YOU GUYS WANT WITH PERCY!**_

_**RATE AND REVIEW PLEASE**_

_**PM ME IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS YOU WANT TO SHARE**_

_**OH AND I'M POSTING A PERCATHENA/PERTHENA STORY SOON!**_

_**DIVERGENTDEMIGODWIZARD46**_


End file.
